Lumblr Wiki:Get Started Guide/Advanced
__TOC__ Once you have become accustomed to creating your own original character, we have three other types of character creations. We have four character types called Original Characters, Temporary Characters, Connection Requests, and Character Adoptions. On the Beginner's Guide, Original Characters were discussed. You can read that here. Now, we will move on to the next three types. 'Temporary Characters' Temporary Characters were designed to help further along different plots. They do not usually interact with characters outside of their little plot. These characters are usually completely temporary and may only be used for a week or a few months. Sometimes they may be used for longer periods of time depending upon what their being used for. There are also a set of rules for Temporary Characters which will be explained below. To create a Temporary Character, you will need to go to the Creation Box and use the last form. You will need to fill out the following sections: *'Gender:' Male, female and non-binary characters are all welcomed. *'Birthday:' Preferably in the format Month Day, Year e.g. January 1, 2014 *'Faceclaim:' The celebrity being used as the image for your character. You may not be allowed to use a celebrity who is being used by someone else. *'Address:' Pick a city out of Barfield, Miduna Beach, Blackwood Mountain or Lebeaux and then pick a residential street from that city where your character can live. Also please make sure that address is not currently being used. *'About:' At least two paragraphs about your character's history and how they grew up. This should describe all of their life so far, and not just skip from their birth to the present. Each paragraph should be around five lines long as a general guide, although longer is preferred. Also please describe their personality in at least a paragraph that is about five lines long. *'Characters Involved:' Include at least one or two characters that this temporary will be involved with for the plot. We like to know that they are in fact going to be part of a plot, and not just completely random. To create your temporary character, go to the Start a Discussion box. For the title, name it Temp: Firstname Surname. You may then copy and paste the form above with all of the correct information filled out. The admin/rollback will then either reply to the form telling you things you need to fix about the form, or they will approve it. If they tell you to fix anything, you should edit that form by clicking on a button in the bottom right hand corner of your character form which says "More" click on the button which says edit, edit the things you've been told to change and save your edits. Then, make sure to reply to the character form so that the admin/rollback knows you have edited it and they can have a look at it. If they approve the form, the template will look like this: After your character has been accepted, you can then create the page. The Temporary Character pages look slightly different from Original Characters, but you go ahead and fill out the appropriate areas. Also, the page will only have one category which is Temporary Character. No other categories will be added. Also make sure to add your character to the masterlist and any other appropriate pages. 'Connection Requests' Connection Requests are where a user can request a specific character that is involved with a plot of their own. Often times, connection requests are for siblings, friends, or even enemies of characters already in existance. It makes it easier to come up with new plots and ideas for your character and already have someone interested in helping you out with it. To create a Connection Request, you will need to go to the Creation Box and use the last form. You will need to fill out the following sections: *'Character(s) Involved:' Put the name(s) of the character(s) who will be involved mainly with this connection. Usually this is the name of your character along with maybe other users' characters. *'Connection Type:' Here you describe what the connection between the characters would be. Are they friends, enemies, siblings, etc? You can either put just one word here such as "friends" or give a bit of extra information. *'Character Name:' Put the name you have in mind for the character here. You can also leave it up to the roleplay by putting UTP (Up To Player) in this section instead. *'Gender:' Put the character's gender here. *'Age:' You can put the age you would like the character to be here. You can also include a suggested age range by putting something like "15-18" for the age. *'Occupation:' Put the suggested occupation here if you have one in mind. If not, just put UTP. *'FC Suggestions:' Here is where you can put suggested faceclaims. We suggest putting at least three faceclaims here unless you already have a specific faceclaim that you want to use. You can also leave it all up to the player by putting UTP here. *'Brief History:' If you have a history in mind for the character, put that here. You can list a few things in bullet points or just mention a bit that you want to see in the history. It can be as brief or as long as you want. You can also put UTP if you aren't too concerned about the history. *'Personality Traits:' Here you can describe ideas for the character's personality. You can simply list a few traits you'd like to see, or write up the personality yourself. You can also put UTP if you aren't concerned about this either. *'Additional Information:' This section is for anything else you want to add about the character that didn't really fit anywhere else. You can write up a few headcanons about your character and the requested character. If you have nothing to include here, you can just delete this section. To create your connection request, go to the Start a Discussion box. For the title, name it Connection: Involved Character(s). You may then copy and paste the form above with all of the correct information filled out. After you post the Connection Request, you simply have to wait for someone to reply to the request saying that they would like to play the character. When someone does reply saying they'd like to create that character, usually both users will discuss the plans and relationship between the characters in more detail. After that, the other user then creates the character form and waits for the character to be approved. Now, let's say the person who creates the request goes inactive or they delete their character. You still probably want that character to be in the roleplay, so just make another connection request. The new user who accepts the connection can recreate the character. If someone says that they'll make your connection request and they don't create the form within a week, you can then open that form up for someone else to create. 'Character Adoption' Adopting a Character Character Adoption is a way to roleplay as characters that have been marked as inactive. However, the inactive character has to be marked with the category Character Adoption in order to be adopted by other users. Characters will already have a written out history, personality, and more so you can avoid having to write all of that yourself. You will have to follow all that was previously written. If you find a character you like in this tag, then you simply fill out the following form. *'Character Changes:' These are any minor changes such as birthday, age, occupation, etc. You do not have to put anything here though. *'Faceclaim Changes:' If you want to change the faceclaim, you can do so here. Also, if the character's original faceclaim is currently in use, you do have to pick out a new one. You do not have to put anything here though. *'History Changes:' There are any minor changes to the history. If you want, you can copy and paste the original history and add in a few sentences or ideas you have to develop the character more. Don't stray too far from the original though! You do not have to put anything here though. *'Personality Changes:' Same as above, but with the personality. *'Prompt 1:' You must write at least one, well written paragraph with the prompt from this list. This will help us see how you will portray the character. *'Prompt 2:' Same as prompt 1. Basically, if you like everything about the character, you really only have to fill out the two prompts for the form. However, if an admin notices that you made major changes to the character page after being approved, they may mark the character inactive and you will have to go back and do the form again with the changes you want. Now, to adopt the character, go to the Start a Discussion box. For the title, name it Adopt: Character Name. You may then copy and paste the form above with all of the correct information filled out. Afterwards, you have to wait for an admin to claim the character. Then you go and edit the original page with the changes. Putting a Character up for Adoption To add your character to the adoption list, you are basically going to be getting rid of your character. First, go to the Lumblr Wiki:Masterlist and remove your character from the list. Then, be sure to remove any links to your characters pages from location pages such as schools or workplaces, remove your character from their birthday page (here) and if they have a Lumblr Network, mark it disabled and remove them from this page. Next, go to edit their page. When you're there, copy and paste the following to the top of the page. Afterwards, make sure to remove all the categories for the page. Then, hit publish and your character will be ready for anyone to adopt. Click here for more information about how to create a timeline page for your character. Alternate Universe Roleplaying is a different type of roleplaying for you to simply have fun with your characters. If you want to prtend your character lives in a mystical world of vampires, werewolves, ghosts, etc, this will be the place to do that. It's just a little relaxing, fun roleplaying that places your characters in different situations outside of reality. AU Roleplaying can be just about anything you want - such as roleplaying a crackship as if they were actually together. Just have fun with it. These roleplays are completely not canon, meaning that after the roleplay is finished, anything that happens there will not be canon for your characters. It will be as if nothing actually happened in the real world of the roleplay. To start an AU RP, go over to the AU Roleplaying Board to start one. You need to include what the scenario is by writing up a bit of background information. It's not suggested to just jump into the roleplay without any extra information since the other user may get confused. Make sure you also tag the characters involved with the roleplay. Afterwards, then you just continue on like you would any other regular thread. Ships are the relationship between two or more characters on the wiki who usually seem to have some type of chemistry. There are couple ships which involve two characters and then there are group ships which involve three or more characters. On this wiki, we do allow ship pages to be created that list all roleplays for the ships and then a few fandom elements. 'Ship Pages' To create a ship page, you first have to go to the Ships Board and fill out a little form with information about the ship. You also have to make sure the other users involved with the ship approve of the page being made before you start the form. *'Characters Involved:' This is where you list all of the characters who are involved with the ship. *'Users Involved:' List the users who are involved with the ship. *'Ship Type: '''Tell whether the ship is friendship, romance, crackship, group, etc. *'Ship Description:' Describe the ship the best you can. We would prefer to have at least one or two paragraphs about their relationship and everything else. You can also include backstory information here. *'Threads:' Here you link at least five threads the ship has. If they have less than five, you cannot create a ship page just yet. After you create the form, title the discussion '''Ship:Name'. You must then wait for an admin to approve of the ship. Afterwards, it's then time to create the ship page. In the approval template, there will be a preloaded link to a black ship page to help you get started. Simply fill out all of the correct information for the page. Everything should have enough information on the preloaded page to help you figure everything out. On the page, there is a section for all threads the ship has had together. Here you link to the thread and then write a short summary of what happened. This keep all threads for the couple together. It also makes it easier to reread specific threads for them. There is also a list of shippers for other users to add their name to the list of people who ship this ship. There are also sections for fanfictions and fanart for the ship. There's also a space for any trivia about the ship that you wish to include. Along with the category for ships, there are a few subcategories that need to be added to pages. 'Fanfictions & Discussions' On the Ships Board, users are able to post the fanfictions they have written for their ship. Usually when posting a fanfiction, the user will include a title for the fanfiction and also who the pairing is. Titles usually look something like "Fanfiction Title - Ship Name." Before the fanfiction, some users will also include a little description of the story before the actually story is read. Others just jump right into the fanfiction. Also on this board, users are able to discuss different ships. They can talk about their feelings and headcanons. Really anything can be talked about in discussion threads so long as it's not anything hateful or rude. Category:HelpCategory:Site administration